White Albino Letters
by Melody Moonlight
Summary: The envelope had no name. So he guessed it was for him, Silver though. The question was: From who? And it could be answered in only one way. He took the letter, opened it and read. SILVAMY!
1. Chapter 1

**I suggest you to listen to Maroon 5's 'She will be Loved' while reading. Enjoy!**

Amelia Rose…

Amy…

Six years and yet she can show that bittersweet smile.

Not the one I love, but still…

I came as soon as I heard about the news. It could not be possible; you were supposed to be invincible.

Too bad, you weren't immortal.

They were all there. Tails and Cream were crying their eyes out while Knuckles was just watching your cold and pale body with Rouge sobbing against him. The Chaotix were sitting among the people who had once met you. It was really a depressing sight.

Blaze made her way to a grey cat, who kindly told her what had happened. Even she let some tears run free.

Outside the church was almost the whole world.

Surprising was…

That _she _wasn't there.

After the third year, the crew had overcome your death. Though, it wasn't that easy. You were Sonic the Hedgehog, for Chaos' sake. Almost half world cried over you.

Tails and Cream became very close. I wouldn't be surprised if some day I see them kissing. In fact, from now on I'm gonna steal Knuckles' camera every time I go to Cream's.

Rouge and Knuckles' relationship became stronger. That's why I don't go to their home. They're always making out on the sofa. And believe me, you REALLY don't wanna see that.

They married after the fourth year. In the same church where you were before being buried. They felt like you were there, and even Knuckles said that he felt how you laughed hysterically about the whole marrying-Rouge situation. Sometimes I question his sanity.

And Amy…

God, I felt like crying when I found her on her house's floor, devastated.

I stayed all night long hugging her, but she wouldn't calm down.

She_ just_ wouldn't.

She changed since that day. Her cheerfulness was gone, along with the bright jade eyes that once twinkled with excitement. Every day she went to visit your grave, bringing along blood red roses. And she cried there.

Every time she hung out with us, she tried to smile. That bittersweet smile of hers.

That clearly said that she wasn't alright.

I decided to stay. I just couldn't leave her like this. I wanted to stay there for her, help her if she needed help. Comfort her if she started to cry in the middle of the night.

Blaze went back to our hometown. There she had a boyfriend, anyways. She married, and now I believe there's a little she running and burning all things over there. She's told me that in one of her letters. That's how we keep in touch.

And me? Well, I live at Tails', in the room that once was yours. Though, I spent the most of my time at Amy's. I even sleep there sometimes, when she needs me. I try to distract her from your death, and sometimes I win that true smile that I rarely see. The one I always wait for.

I think I've become her best of friends. I mean, she has Cream and Rouge with who she does "girl things". But I'm the one who stays with her, talks with her. Even the one that walks with her to the cemetery.

She always tends to be insecure in front of people. I understand her, I was shy, too. But I try to be brave in front of her. Maybe that will encourage her to break her sadness. Who knows?

I fell in love with that girl. Blaze warned me in one of her letters that she won't return my feelings. I don't mind, as long as I can be with her. Every night I enter quietly in her room and kiss her on her forehead. Then, the next day she tells me about this amazing dream she had, in which you kissed her on her forehead. I know it makes her a little bit happy, that's why I do it.

When I try to tell her something like 'I love you', I just go all shy. That's what I don't like about myself. Like you said: born as a chicken, always a chicken.

But it's not my fault. She has those jade eyes that hypnotize me, and that pink fur, the reason why she was sometimes teased by Knuckles, and that delicate mouth…

Great, now I'm blushing. Please Chaos, don't let Knuckles, or Tails for that matter, enter here.

I know she's loved.

By me, specially.

I know her. I know everything about her. I even got a picture of her and me, the year we met. I took it from and old album of hers. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a stalker! But I know which food she likes the most, which places she dreams of, which music she hears every time she's happy.

Where does she hide when she's sad.

You know, things like that. Silly tiny things that are really important to me.

Sometimes I wonder if she thinks of me more as a friend…

Who am I kidding? She hasn't even forgotten you in the first place.

You always had her heart. Even after dead.

Still, I cannot let go. I just can't let her go.

I feel like if I leave her alone, she'll fall. With no one there to help her smile. I want to always be there, no matter what.

Even when she tries to make me leave her, I won't. Those harsh words she says when she's mad mean nothing to me. 'Cause I know she doesn't want to say them. They hurt a little, of course, but I am stronger.

I love her, and that's all I need to know.

I've got to go. Only God knows what time is it. Don't worry, I'll write tomorrow.

…

Sometimes I wonder…

If she would really love me the way I do.

**Don't worry, guys. Gonna write another chap, so that this can be a two-shot! I just love "she will be loved" so I dedicate this too all those silvamy/Maroon 5 fans all over this crazy world! Keep in touch, watch out for the next chap, and have a nice day/afternoon/night/or whatever hour you're reading this! See you soon! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver yawned as he left his pencil onto the desk. He took a glance at the clock.

"_1am… Not too bad" _He thought.

He looked at the letter, and smiled as he remembered the little chat with young Cream.

_FLASHBACK_

"Are they ready?"

"Not yet"

"Oh, come on! I know they are ready!"

"You've got to wait, Tails" chuckled Cream as she sat on a chair.

"Oh, man…" said a disappointed Tails, sitting next to Cream.

"So, how's it going with you Silver?" said Cream, as she noticed how quiet Silver was.

"Fine, I guess" He said.

Cream stared at Silver for a long time.

_Cling!_

"All RIGHT!" said the young fox, jumping from his seat.

"Oh, Tails… What am I going to do with you?" sweat dropped Cream. She stood up, took her gloves (courtesy of Tails) and opened the oven.

The two males were delighted by the smell of those vanilla pies, whose recipe , invented by Vanilla herself, was taught to Cream.

Cream laughed as she saw Tails drooling.

"Tails! That's GROSS!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what can I do, miss? I'm in love! With those PIES!" he shouted as he grabbed three, kissed Cream on her cheek, and ran away to his favorite place, the garage.

"You know he's in love with you, right?" chuckled Silver.

"Well, momma told me once that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach" said Cream, while a cherry rose color started appearing on her creamy cheeks.

"And your mom is right" said Silver. He stared long at the pies.

"Do you want one?" asked Cream.

"… Nah, thanks" said Silver, smile fading away. He put his head on his hand and sighed.

Cream sighed, too, as she sat on her chair, placing her head on her hand. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" said Silver confused.

"Is it Amy again?"

"…" Silver said nothing as he stared in deep chocolate eyes. He closed his own eyes.

"Yes, it is" Cream said "You should tell her, you know?"

"Tell her? So that she can reject me?"

"I don't think she would do such a thing"

"Yes she would. She hasn't even got over _him_" said Silver and sighed once more.

"…" Cream didn't say anything. She thought for a long time, until she remembered a technique her mother would have taught her when her beloved big brother died.

"Why don't you write a letter to him?" suggested Cream.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, write a letter, to _Him_"

"To _him?_ Cream? Are you insa-"

"No! It really works!" the she rabbit said. She exited the kitchen, and in less than a minute, she put a pencil and a paper in front of Silver.

"What's this?"

"You're going to write a letter…

To the one and only _Sonic_"

Silver still was confused and shocked. Cream laughed as she found his expression funny.

"It is a technique my mom taught me" she began "I was really sad because I wouldn't get the chance to see him again. She told me to write a letter, as if I was going to send it to Sonic. I thought it was really a waste of time. But it worked! Every time I need to tell something to him, or talk with him, or even when I miss him, I write a letter. Then I put it in a box I made especially for them. Believe me, it really works" With that she concluded.

"…" Silver said anything. He stared at the empty paper, and then at the pencil in front of him.

He smiled.

"So, how do I do it?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He took the letter and carefully folded it, so it could enter in the envelope, then he closed it.

He took an old box, which would have been his seventeenth birthday gift from Knuckles.

Knuckles forgot to buy him a present. So he took (more like stole) one of Tails' tools' boxes and decorated it. Though, it wasn't that ugly, it was really pretty, having in mind that Knuckles decorated it REALLY quickly. At the end, Knuckles got a coup from Rouge, for having been so 'Knucklehead'.

That's why Silver thought it was just perfect. Maybe Sonic could laugh a little when he saw it.

He laid in his bed, and quickly fell asleep. Feeling better, as he got everything that was bothering him in a paper.

Without even noticing a figure smiling, as he slept. It made its way to the box, stared at it long time, and laughed. He opened it and replaced Silver's letter for an albino white envelope.

_Good night, Silver._

And it faded away, leaving a rose-like smell as it left.

**Okay, maybe this is not a two-shot. Great, I got myself in another story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll do next chapter in my free time, so don't worry. Stay tuned, watch out for updates, and eat a pudding in my name, chums! See you soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Sun shining in a cloudless sky, birds singing sweet lullabies and the laughter of little kiddoes playing were what made that day at Station Square wonderful. People couldn't resist going out for picnic, especially couples. Families were all at Central Park, singing and laughing. Groups of friends were hanging out at different places. There was even a crabby someone who couldn't stop smiling.

And all of that noise made our silver friend wake up from his dreamless night. He yawned as he sat on his bed and looked at his watch, which sat on his night table.

"Mmmm… Eleven o'clock? Did I really sleep that much?" Silver asked himself.

"Well, then. There's no time to wonder. Time to get ready"

Sliver stood from his bed and walked to the bathroom. After a long shower, he went down to eat some breakfast. Surprised to see Tails still wearing _those_ pajamas.

Tails looked up from the newspaper to see Silver staring at him. "What?" he questioned.

"You still wear those teddy bear pajamas Rouge gave you?" said Silver, trying to not laugh.

Tails blushed in embarrassment as he realized this and looked away "They are very comfortable!" he said.

"If you say so…" said Sliver making his way to one of the kitchen shelves, still smiling.

"Anyways," said Tails, trying to change the conversation "why did you wake up this late?"

"Let's say I went to bed a little late last night. About one o'clock"

"Wow. That's what I call VERY late" said Tails, looking at Silver as he sat on his chair and started eating his toast with coffee "So, can I ask why did you went to bed at that hour?"

"Some things must be kept a secret, Tails" said Silver.

"Oh, come on! I'm not going to tell anyone!"

Silver said nothing as he drank his coffee. Tails waited for him to say something, but patience wasn't one of his abilities. "OK, I'm not gonna push you. But I'll know it. I've got my ways" he said.

"Chill down, detective" said Silver.

The two friends ate their breakfast in silence. Until someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" shouted Tails.

And Ms. Cream made her way to the kitchen with a big bouquet of flowers. "Hi, guys!" she said as she smiled.

"Hello, Cream" said Tails and smiled, too. He stared at her as she put out a vase and placed the colorful bouquet in it. Then she placed the vase on the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Cream. How are you?" said Silver when Cream looked at him.

"Fine, thank you" said Cream sitting on a chair.

Tails couldn't stop staring at her, so Silver had to pinch him. Tails jumped a little from his seat and said in a hurried voice "I've g-got to… Do things!" and ran out of the kitchen, outside.

Cream stared confused at the kitchen door. Silver shook his head, laughing.

"What did you do to him?" asked Cream.

"Well, he just wouldn't stop staring at you" said Sliver.

"Really? That's so cute!" she exclaimed, chuckling. Then she calmed down and looked at Silver "So, how would it go?" she asked Silver.

"How would go what?"

"The letter" she said, smiling.

Silver looked at the table "Well…" he looked again at Cream "I did write one. It wasn't that complicated"

Cream's eyes twinkled, and she smiled wider "Do you feel better now?"

"God, Cream, I feel amazing!" exclaimed the silver hedgehog. Cream laughed at this.

"I told you! Mommy is always right!"

"Yes, I know. I know Vanilla, too, Cream" he said while placing Tails' and his plates and cups in the sink.

"Are you going to visit Ms. Amy? 'Cause I was wondering if I could walk with you there" said Cream.

"Yes, you can. After all, I always go there" Silver said, smiling.

"So, let's get going, Cream"

"Okay!" the she rabbit jumped from her seat and walked out of the house, followed by Silver. He closed the door, and both walked down the streets.

Amy's house wasn't that far. When Sonic was still alive, the whole gang had agreed to live near each other, in case there was any problem. So Tails' workshop, Rouge's and Knuckles', the Chaotix's, Cream's and Amy's houses were all in the same neighbor.

Cream and Silver walked in silence, not wanting to disturb each other. Actually, they both were wondering how was Amy doing, since she was really unpredictable. Some days she was an itty bit happy, and some other really depressed, even a wonderful day like this one could not cheer her up.

"Well, we're here" said Silver. They both had stopped in front of a grey and neglected house, which once was a light pink color, full of blooming flowers and butterflies.

Cream knocked the door, but there was no answer. She knocked the door louder. "I'm coming!" shouted a tired voice.

And that's when _she_ opened the door.

Her fur had become a pale pink, her eyes were darker than the bright jade color they once had. Her hair was a mess, along with her clothes and spirit. Amy Rose, the once cheerful, colorful and hopeful girl, had become a depressed ghost.

"Hey guys" she said, her voice sounding like if she was going to break into tears any time soon.

"Hi Amy" Silver and Cream said in unison softly.

The trio walked into the house, which was clean, courtesy of Cream. She always came to make the cleaning for Amy.

"You can take a seat. I'll bring something for you to eat" said Amy.

"No. We already ate" said Cream.

"Oh, really? Ok, then" said Amy and sat on her big sofa.

They really didn't know how to break the uncomfortable silence in the room. Cream looked at her surroundings and frowned "Maybe I should be starting to clean upstairs. So, if you excuse me" she said as she stood up and walked upstairs.

Amy and Silver stared at her until she was gone. Then there was the silence again.

"You know…" started Amy.

Silver looked up from the floor to her, becoming interested.

"The other day something really funny happened to me" Amy explained and chuckled "I was looking out of the window, to Central Park. Then I saw this gang of kids trying to 'save' a little bird from the bad, bad bench" she laughed a little bit "I couldn't stop remembering that time when Sonic and I would…"

She stopped and looked down, to the floor.

"Gosh, those were THE times…" she said, sniffing. Silver stood up from the couch, sat on one of the sofa's arms and hugged her.

"Come on. Don't cry" he whispered.

"I just *Sniff* really miss *Sniff*him…" she sobbed.

This was the everyday routine. She would start crying, and he would comfort her until she fell asleep. Then he would take her to her room and kiss her on her forehead. By the time, Cream would have left the house, claiming her mother wanted her in her house before 7pm. Then, he would leave.

The street was empty, meaning there was anyone to be seen. He walked looking at the floor. Seeing her that depressed could make anyone sad.

"Gosh, Sonic. Why did you have to leave?" he asked no one as he kicked a little rock out of his way. "Everything would be easier if you were here!" he shouted to the air. Like wanting a certain someone to hear.

"Great, you're going mad, Silver" he said to himself.

He arrived at Tails', really tired. He went upstairs, took off his boots and fell onto the bed. Silver closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead.

After several minutes in that position, he opened his eyes and stood from his bed. He had decided to write another letter, maybe he could feel better writing what he felt to Sonic.

He sat on his desk chair, grabbed a pencil, and grabbed the letter box and placed it on his desk, since there were all the white papers.

Silver opened his box. And believe me when I say it, he was in SHOCK.

His letter was gone! And replaced by a glowing white letter.

He stared at it for a long time. Then slowly he took it and examined it. It had no name. The envelope was empty.

So, he guessed that letter was for him. The question was: From who?

And it could only be answered in one way.

He opened the envelope, took the letter and read.

**There I leave it, chums! Sorry, but the letters are another chapter. Also sorry for not update earlier. My computer had a lapsus brokus and could not be repaired -.-" **

**But anyways, I've got a question for you all. Who wrote the letter?**

**I already know that. But I would like to know what do you think, guys!**

**Also, see the poll on my profile. And vote!**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

Whoa.

Seriously, Boots. Never thought you could be that deep.

So, where do I start?

You all, including me, knew that day had to come. We all knew we were risking our lives every time we went to fight Ol' Eggbutt. But what we never expected was it to be so early.

I mean, for Chao´s sake, Eggman was becoming more and more dangerous. Each fight was more difficult than the previous one. Until Eggman finally lost his right mind, and decided that if he wasn't going to live, then I wasn't getting away alive from this one either. And he came with the great idea of drowning us both. Seriously, the man was a freaking, evil genius.

There are so many things I want to tell you; but either I'm not allowed, or I should be talking with you for you to understand them. I never expected some things to happen, I thought heaven was waiting for me. Then, again, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Normal things are so out of my to-do list.

As for my little bro and Cream… Well, I've got not so much to say. I always thought they had something to share, more than friendship. When I get to see them, well… Let's say I kind of see the light they both make together. And that same light makes me feel good, stronger.

Rouge and Knuckles. I always knew they both would end up married. That's why I never teased them, I just said the truth. And God, did I laugh so much at their wedding. It was really hilarious seeing Knuckles blush, considering the fact that he is red already. And if I would have been there, believe me, they were so not going to get free of me until their honeymoon!

And as for Amy…

Gosh, I never thought I would ever see her like that, too. And I was relieved when you entered in the house and hugged her. Only God knew what she would have committed there, alone.

When I saw you hugging her, well, I was also _somewhat _jealous. I wanted to coo her all night long, and give her sweet kisses in her pretty rose cheeks. Believe me, that girl had turned my world upside down since the day I met her. If I escaped constantly from her grasp was because she could be really clingy sometimes, and also I had a reputation to take care of.

And the most disappointing, sad and stupid thing was that I had already set everything up. For our first date as a couple.

It was going to be that same weekend. Tails had helped me, since I was really flustered and all of that. He did the sandwiches, the juice and asked Vanilla for one of her picnic blankets. He even gave me a speech about how to respect a girl's space, do things in the right moment and so on. That kiddo did surprise me. I even gave him my last chilidog as a reward for his hard work. And ya know too well, Boots. I never gave MY chilidogs that easily!

And when I found myself dead, the only thing I had to do was sigh, as you whispered to Amy that everything was going to be all right.

I can picture you right now, with your eyes wide open, open mouth and whispering "What in the freaking hell…?"

But, hey. I always replied my letters.

I hope to read more letters soon. I'm waiting.

S'laters,

Sonic

P.S.: I know this sounds weird, but could you put the letter in the box with a… Ummmm… A chaos emerald?

**Okay! There! So I can also picture you saying "Why the hell does Sonic want to do with a chaos emerald? He's frigging dead!" **

**But believe me, this is gonna be good.**

**See you soon! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"O-oh..."

Silver was speechless. What in the world was going on? Sonic? Sending him a letter? It just couldn't be possible!

He reread it again and again, watching out for something that could tell him it was just a bad prank. He even went to Tails' room, stole a letter that Sonic would have sent him when he was in a travel and compared the two letters.

"N-no…"

Silver sat slowly on Tails' bed and sighed. Then, he looked at both letters he had in front of him. Same style, same type of writing, same missing dot above the 'i'.

"I-it is j-just not p-possible..."

Silver started thinking. And I mean deep and real thinking.

He started recalling those weird conversations with Sonic, considering the fact that they never hung out because they wanted to, but because something happened and both ended up working together. And, of course, he was the only one who called him Boots. Silver remembered he hated that nickname, and he had told Sonic many times to stop calling him like that. Then again, Sonic is Sonic. And that nickname was his way of saying 'Dude, I really care about you'.

Or he could have been laughing at his boots.

'_But that's not the point' _Silver though, as he stared at the two letters. _'Sonic couldn't have done this because…_

_Because…_

_Because he's dead.'_

"So, there is No. Freaking. Way!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the whole house.

He had a headache by now. He felt like fainting right there. He just wanted to wake up from that weird dream.

Silver shot his head up as he heard the front door close.

"I'm home!" shouted a well-known voice. And then it hit Silver.

"_Okay, I'm not gonna push you. But I'll know it. I've got my ways"_

"Silver? You there?" Silver heard Tails shouting from the kitchen.

Silver started connecting all the pieces of the puzzle; what Tails said, then the letter, and the fact that the little boy had all Sonic's letters.

'_And a great, EVIL mind' _

Silver stood up and exited Tails' room, leaving the letters on Tails' bed. He ran down the stairs and entered into the kitchen. He saw Tails sitting and reading the bills, and toying with the light blue chaos emerald, which the fox always had. He looked at Silver, as he had a face that told how mad he was.

"Ummmm… Silver? You alright?" asked Tails innocently, leaving the chaos emerald alone. He didn't like the way Silver looked at him.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine" said Silver bitterly, casting a false smile, standing in the kitchen's entrance.

"Then… why that face?" asked Tails, rather scared.

"Well, is just that I come back here, to only rest because I'm tired of seeing Amy depressed. And guess what? I find in my letter box a glowing letter, which supposedly Sonic wrote, that answered to my letter to him!" Silver shouted in Tails' face, as he had slowly moved closer to the kid.

"Okay Silver. I don't know what you're mad at and what are you talking about. But can't we just sit down and talk a little-"

"I'm NOT talking to you, evil kid!"

"Silver! Calm down!" exclaimed Tails, standing up. "I'm just trying to understand what you are talking about!"

"OH, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! DON'T YOU FAKE IT!" Silver shouted angrily.

"Silver! Please!" Tails begged Silver.

Silver saw something sparkling on the kitchen table.

_No, Silver! Don't!_

Wait a holy minute. Had he just heard Tails talking without moving his lips?

"W-what did you s-say?" asked Silver, confused.

"For you to calm down" said Tails shaking a bit.

Silver saw Tails' face again, and realized that he was scared. He put a hand on his forehead. That headache was getting onto his nerves.

Tails looked at Silver, as the hedgehog took seat and buried his face in his arms. The kitsune sat slowly on his chair and looked at Silver.

"Are you okay?" asked Tails worried.

Silver said nothing.

"Silver. Please, tell me what's going on?"

Nothing.

Tails stared at the silver hedgehog. "You said something about…" Tails thought and then remembered "A letter box… And a glowing letter! Please Silver! You got me worried here!"

Silver looked up at Tails. Tired golden eyes staring at baby blue ones.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Sliver apologized. "It's just… well, Amy and all of that… God, I think I'm going crazy!" he exclaimed and then grabbed his head with his hands, shutting his eyes in the process and groaning.

Tails noticed his pained face "You've got a headache there, don't you?"

Silver merely nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna get you some pills for headaches. You're going to swallow them with water, and then you're going to rest, okay?" Tails said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen's exit.

Tails stopped and looked back at Silver before exiting the kitchen. He was aware of what he was going through. He somewhat knew what he felt. And he was always looking after him, no matter what.

"Silver?"

Silver opened his eyes and looked at Tails.

"You will wait, no matter what, right? For her?"

Silver thought for a moment and then said "Sometimes it's difficult, you know? But I guess that I'll wait. I want her happy as well as you and the gang do. And if I went away… I guess I would do things even worse. Don't you think?"

Tails looked at the floor, like thinking. Then he looked up, walked to Sliver and hugged him, stretching across the kitchen's table.

"You're my new big brother, you know that, right?" said Tails, remembering his old one.

"And you know you're my new little brother, right?" said Silver hugging him back.

They stayed like that for some minutes. Even after six years, some scars hadn't been healed. They just needed to know that there was someone for them. And they all understood each other well. They both, Silver and Tails, had grown to be brothers slowly. And they were somewhat happy about that.

They stopped hugging. Tails went to get some pills for Silver. Then the hedgehog widened his eyes as he recalled the letter he had left upstairs, in Tails' room.

"Oh damnit…" he mumbled, cursing himself. The chaos emerald twinkled like laughing at him. He turned and glared at the tiny gem. Then he realized what he was doing.

"Well" he said to himself "If I'm going crazy, then I'll be going crazy for good"

Tails walked into his room and he went directly to his bathroom. After searching deeply in his disordered cabinet, he found the pills he was searching for.

He exited the bathroom and walked to his door. But before closing the door, something clicked in his mind, and he remembered some other pills he had in his night table, near to his bed.

'_They'll knock out Silver. But he will have no headache tomorrow. So…' _Tails returned to his room and walked to his night table. He got out some pills he had in a box, on the table and then stood up.

Tails noticed two papers on his bed. He took both and looked at one of them. Then he walked slowly out of the room and down stairs, into the kitchen.

"Ummmm… Silver?" called the two tailed fox, while sitting on his chair, in front of Silver.

Silver looked at Tails, and then at the two papers. He became nervous and shut his eyes. A wave of pain in his head made him groan again.

"Did you... Do you…"

'_Oh God… Please don't-'_

"Read the letters Sonic sent me while alive?"

Silver opened his eyes and saw Tails showing him the two papers, waiting for an answer. _'Isn't he curious about the letter?'_

"Well?" insisted Tails.

"Ummmm… Well…"

'_Lie'_

"Sorry, but I found them the other day, and I was curious" he said flustered.

"You know it isn't nice to do this kind of things, right?" said Tails giving him the two papers. "Put them where you found them. I'll get you the water"

Tails stood up and got a glass. Silver just froze there, amazed by his good luck. He looked at the first page and it was Sonic's letter to Tails, not him.

'_He thought both letters were his…? _

_Well, he must have read the first one, and just looked at the other one'_

Silver sighed relieved, thanking God for Tails' freshness. Remembering his letter, he took the light blue jewel without Tails noticing it, stood up and went upstairs, to Tails' room. He left the first letter and then went to his own room, put the chaos emerald under his pillow, and then took the letter box and put the letter in there.

The hedgehog closed the box and put it away just in time, because then Tails entered the room with the glass and pills.

"There" he put both on the desk "Good night, Silver" He said and then went to his room.

Silver looked at the door, and then at the box placed under the desk, as he swallowed the pills and sat on his bed.

'_But then, if it wasn't Tails…_

_Maybe… just maybe…'_

He lay on his bed, and slowly closed his eyes.

'_It was him'_

Silver fell asleep, as he thought about what happened. And smelling something that reminded him of Amy. A rose's smell.

And then, the chaos emerald glowed under his pillow softly.

**Still don't understand? Maybe I'll make a sequel of this story when I'm finished :D**

**Stay tuned, watch out for updates, and don't stay awake too late, chums! See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear… Ummm… Sonic,

I really, REALLY don't know how to start this letter. That's why I'm starting it this way.

I mean, how the heck did you manage to write a letter? You're (sorry for saying this) dead and dead people don't send out of the blue a letter.

And that question was the one that kept me from writing a letter this past two weeks. So I apologize for the delay. You know, you had me distracted from everything, and I had to curse you when I threw hot coffee all over Tails (sorry for that, too). He got angry at me, but calmed down after several minutes of insulting me, the coffee and the coffeemaker for making really hot coffee (what, I thought, was a bit awkward).

Sonic, what in fresh hell are you doing here? Joking? Making people scared? I don't get it. I thought you were watching over us, and it turns out you were with us. Couldn't you do anything to make us realize there was someone near us every time we laughed? You know, we missed you. And even when it seemed we were completely over you, you still made some races in our heads.

And when I thought of you being with us I couldn't stop wondering one thing.

Have you been in Amy's dreams? Is that even POSSIBLE? 'Cause, and I tell you, you've messed her pretty much. If someone came and asked how you looked, Amy would come barging in, and describe every feature you had, every type of green tones in your eyes and every quill in your hair. She still remembers you like if she had seen you yesterday. And every time I ask her how she can remember all of that, she tells me you are always in her dreams.

And what about the chaos emerald? Shit, I had to 'borrow' (You and I, both, know what it actually means) Tails' emerald. It twinkled nonstop every night I would be hesitating in whether write back or not. Twinkling like just right now.

Maybe you'll find it weird, but the emerald seems sorta like excited about me writing to you.

Anyways, what do you want to do with it? Come back to live? And I'm being serious. That would help me A LOT. I really don't care if you come one day running, being your cocky you and grinning like a fool. But if that makes Amy happy, hell, I won't care you calling me Boots (And they are MALE boots. For MALES).

You know, I forgot how it was like talking to you. It was really relaxing, because (at least in my case) I forgot all what bothered me and thanked God you wouldn't be what was getting the crap out of me. You could be sometimes really maddening.

And that's why wrote back. I wanted to remember you, Sonic.

I hope we can keep in contact. Please write back. I wanna some answers.

The one with the MALE boots,

Silver

**Sorry, my computer crashed again, look in my profile for the whole story. See you soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Amy…"_

"…"

"_Amy"_

"_Five more-"_

"_AMY!"_

"_WHAT THE-" shouted the scared hedgehog as she sat on the grass quickly. The bright golden sun made her go blind and blink twice before getting used to the light. It didn't take long for her to realize she was outside Tails' Workshop._

"_How the heck did I get here?" she asked and then yawned "Ummm… I should have fallen asleep while watching the sky again" She laughed and rubbed her head "Oh silly me"_

"_Well I don't think you're silly. Maybe cute, but not silly"_

_Amy shrieked and jumped a little. She turned around, and then it was her heart's turn to twist._

_There, behind her, stood the emerald eyed and royal blue colored hedgehog that made her go like Jelly-O. He was in his cool position, leaning on a tree and grinning at the helpless pink hedgehog sitting on the ground._

"_Heya Ames" he said with his sweet, yet cool voice. Amy just sat there and stared at her glorified love._

"_Hi Sonic" she said, spending the last reserve of air she had in her lungs. _

_His emerald forest eyes sat on her, like waiting. He wanted her to do something, anything._

"_Ummmm… What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them._

"_Nothing, just starin' at ya. Ya're kinda cute when asleep" he said and started walking towards Amy. He sat on the grass and looked at the scenery they had in front of them. _

_A whole meadow, full of flowers of every size, type and color. You could tell the grass was the greenest ever seen in the entire world, and everything seemed like got out of the greatest painter's painting. Amy just stared at this. How did she never realize THIS was behind Tails' house?_

"_Do ya like it?" Sonic said, looking at her._

"_How did I never see this before?" Amy asked really confused._

"_I made it all only for ya. That's the reason" he said and laid on the grass, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "I think ya loved it, how could ya not?"_

"_Wait. YOU did THIS?" she said pointing to the scenery "Is that even POSSIBLE?"_

"_Everything's possible when asleep. Have ya ever heard that?" he said with indifference._

"_What are you talking about?" Amy was even more confused "Are you mad?"_

"_Nope" Sonic said and opened his eyes to only looks at Amy "I'm not mad, neither this is real"_

"_So that means I'm dreaming?"_

"_Exactly. Clever girl" he chuckled. _

_Amy stared at him and then lowered her gaze. Of course this was a dream; it couldn't be possible that Sonic could be here with her._

"_And you're a product of my imagination, right?" she said closing her eyes, ready to cry._

"_Now, I'm not from your imagination" he said "I'm… Ya could say that I can talk with you through your dreams" he said scratching his head not sure that Amy had understood._

_Amy looked at him with a confused face. Sonic looked at her, thought for a moment and then said "Have you ever heard that people can, ya know, talk with… umm… DEAD people in their dreams?" he asked. Amy merely nodded. "Well, that's how I can talk with you!" he said smiling "I'm dead, and I know it. But every time you're asleep, I find my way into your dreams, got it?"_

"_Kind of" said the light pink hedgehog. She understood almost everything. "So, that means THIS" she signaled the meadow "is a dream, and that YOU are a spirit, right?" she said._

"_Yes, that's right" he said smiling._

_Amy thought. Of course she had had this kind of dreams before. She reprehended herself for having forgotten it. Poor Sonic, he always had to explain her everything over and over again!_

"_Yeah, now I remember it. Tehehehe, sorry Sonic" she said smiling embarrassed._

"_No prob" he said chuckling "I don't care explaining, as long as I can see you every night"_

_Amy and Sonic then lay there, watching the cerulean blue sky. They always did every kind of things in Amy's own world. They had gone into an imaginary Twinkle Park, to the beach (and Sonic DID swim this time), to meadows, to every place in the world. And now they just lay there, doing nothing, and Amy was amazed by this. Sonic was the type of guy who always wanted to do something. _

"_Sonic?" she called for him "Why aren't we doing something?"_

_Sonic looked from the sky to Amy and opened his mouth to say something. But something… no, someone interrupted them._

"_Amy?" the voice called. "Where are you?"_

"_Wha?" Sonic mumbled confused, looking at Amy._

"_Silver?" she called back. "Silver!" she said as she recognized a grey figure not so far away._

"_Wait. Amy-" Sonic said, but Amy was too far for having heard him._

_The blue hedgehog then stood up and brushed himself. He then looked at Amy waving her arms at Silver._

"_Amy!" he said and ran to her. Sonic watched at the grey hedgehog dumbfounded and walked to Amy. This had not happened before and was confusing for our lost hero. On the other hand, Amy was watching Sliver running to her, wondering how he got here. Could he have also found a way into her mind, like Sonic did?_

"_I have been looking for you" Silver said smiling, completely ignoring Sonic. Amy just blushed, something that only he could make her do, thought the cerulean hedgehog. He frowned and closed his hand, making a fist._

"_R-really?" she said, dazed by his white smile._

"_Okay, Amy. Let's go" Sonic said with a bit of angriness in his voice and grabbed Amy by her arm. Amy didn't realize this and kept looking at Silver, who frowned._

"_No, she's not going anywhere" Silver said and grabbed her other arm. The she hedgehog then realized this and looked at both hedgehogs grabbing her arms and growling. _

"_Silver, let her go" said Sonic pulling Amy._

"_No, YOU let her go, Sonic" said Silver as he imitated Sonic and pulled her, too._

"_Okay, you stop this right now" said Amy freeing herself from their grasp "Stop fighting, you're not going anywhere with this"_

"_What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Sonic "How the hell did you manage to get in here?"_

"_That's an easy question" answered Silver "I'm always here, inside Amy's mind" he said grinning._

_Amy just kept looking at both hedgehogs. She was between them, and felt a little nervous. The girl just walked behind Sonic and told the grey hedgehog "Sorry, Silver, but this is the only time I've got to spend with Sonic"_

"_Really? And what about me? I mean, the one that's outside, that is" Silver said "I'm always taking care of you, and hugging you when you cry, and sitting right next to you hearing what you've got to say. Don't I deserve a little piece of your dreams and thoughts?" he asked._

_Sonic and Amy just looked at him, like thinking._

"_He's not alive, Amy" the imaginary Silver said "You're just hurting yourself more by letting him enter in your mind"_

"_That's not true!" complained the royal blue hedgehog "We have a good time together every night, right Amy? You're just bothering us!"_

"_I was no talking with you, Sonic" Silver said calmly "Amy, let him go"_

_Amy was speechless, hiding behind her beloved hero. She was breathing hard and sweating. Silver was right, and so was Sonic. _

"_Come on, Amy. Don't hurt yourself and come with me" Silver extended a hand to her smiling "Please?"_

_Amy looked at his hand, and then at his face. Of course she would have developed some kind of… feeling for that hedgehog. He had been the one who didn't got tired of her babbling the same nonsense, the one who came without excuses to her house, the one who helped her always…_

_The pink girl got out behind Sonic and started walking to Silver._

"_Amy…" Sonic said. Amy ignored him._

"_Amy, if you do this, you won't see me again. Never again" he said in a serious tone._

_Amy stopped and turned to Sonic. "What?"_

"_That's the rule" he explained "You go with him, and forget me. And I'll just disappear. I don't want to disappear, Amy. Stay with me" he begged her and extended a hand to her, just like Silver did._

"_Come with me, Amy" said Silver "Or else it'll hurt much more"_

"_No, it won't. We'll have fun every single night, Amy"_

_Don't stay._

_I'll disappear._

_Choose me._

Amy woke up sweating and panting like mad. She sat on her bed and looked at her surroundings. It was dark, but she could see her furniture and exit door. Back at her room, Amy sighed relieved.

She then thought of her dream. It was much different from others, anyone could say that. After Sonic's funeral she hadn't been able to sleep, not even to close her eyes. The petite girl started to have insomnia and was ordered by her doctor to take some pills to sleep.

She wasn't sure of this, and was a bit scared, too. Fearing that she would remember good times with Sonic and then wake up to realize those times where gone forever. But Silver had encouraged her to take the pills and get some sleep, saying it would be alright and that he would be by her side all night long. Since that day, when she slept properly after Sonic's death, she started to get visits of her love's spirit. Of course she thought the Sonic in her dreams was imaginary, but he had convinced her. He was real, and Amy thanked God for that.

But then, she woke up. She felt alone without Sonic's company, that hedgehog that was the only one who could make her smile when she was mad. Amy started recalling all her memories with him in the day, waiting for the night, and for that matter, her sleep time.

This was her routine; she would put it like that. Recall memories, and then go to sleep and see Sonic again. Day to day, night to night. That's when Silver came in.

He always came, no matter what. Rain, sun, storm, snow, it didn't matter; he would find his way into her house in order to be with her. She always admired his patience and understanding, when it came to her and her nonsense. She always thought that he was just too _good _to her, having in mind that the girl-hog never showed affection, but dependence on him. She always talked about herself with him, and never asked about Silver. Not even a 'How are you today?' like she used to ask everyone before.

She remembered that when she first met him, she thought his innocence was kind of cute, and the way he blushed whenever she would hold his hand or talk with her was priceless. When Sonic avoided her, Silver would be there to be the hero's replacement and go with her to watch movies, shopping and much more. She saw the way Silver would bear with the boredom of shopping clothes just to be with her, and was really thankful for that. When her silver friend and Blaze moved out of Station Square, she was left without a part of her daily routine, and so she focused on her chase-Sonic situation. Silver was one of a kind, he never disappointed her.

Amy blushed at her thoughts. She had developed some kind of… _love _for Silver. But she ended confused when she asked herself what kind of love she had for him. It was no brotherhood, no friendship…

_Absolutely _NOT a romantic relationship.

Or that was what she thought. What she HAD to think.

When she thought of that possibility, she shook her head and cursed herself for having considered that. She had always loved her one and only hero, there was just NO WAY she could love Silver that way. If she let herself do so, well, she felt bad.

Like if she was betraying Sonic or something like that. He had say it himself "You forget me, and I'll just disappear"

She didn't want that. The blue hedgehog's emerald eyes always brought her peace, and his smile a shade of red in her muzzle. She loved the way he toyed with her hair and sweet talked to her nonstop. She would miss EVERYTHING he did for her. She could not bear the thought of her not seeing Sonic again.

This was a battle in Miss Amy Rose's head all night long. A voice that shouted for her to let go, and the other one claiming that she would be hurting herself even more.

Amy sighed, no one could imagine what she was going through in her own mind. With all that shouting and fighting.

She lay again on her bed, more, but not completely, relaxed. The girl closed her eyes, preparing herself for another dream. This time she would try not messing it by thinking of Silver.

What, she thought, was going to be pretty hard.

**Whoa. I haven't written for like months. Teheheh, I was kind of busy, and with the computer's fandango… Well, you understand. **

**See you… ummmm… Maybe in a month? (When I come back to grandma's, that is)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Boots,

I like the way I call you. It's my nickname for you, and no one is getting it away from me.

What I'm going to do with the emerald is kind of complicated to explain, you see. And you know, if I ever wanted to come back to life, I would need all the emeralds, a new body and some sort of a princess crazy enough to kiss a hedgehog. So please, don't expect that and don't mention it again. It makes me feel kind of…

Bad. Really.

Anyway, thanks for the emerald.

About the dream situation, yes, yes I've been in her dreams. But what else can I do? Put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn't you want to see the girl you love, even when dead? I mean, if Chaos lets me and everyone else do this, then we, spirits, have to make the most of it. I spend the night at Amy's, and I do everything I couldn't do with her while being alive. And you've got to recognize it, Silver. She enjoys sleeping because of that. You and I don't want her to have insomnia, do we?

I know you're confused. Can feel it with the way you were shaking while writing, you were nervous. Oh, and that twinkling emerald was me, by the way. Every chaos emerald seems to recognize me. And they get all, I don't know, like excited because of that. So, you're not the only one that thinks so.

Since I got the time to write, I think I'll tell you about my condition as a spirit. Well, I'm kind of glad I'm not the only one. There are a bunch of us walking down the streets, actually. And ya know, I met a mongoose, who was the one to introduce me to our world. His name is Alex, and he died because of an explosion, so he looks kind of funny with his hair all stuck up. I call him Blacky, since he's all black because of the ash. He gets mad when I call him like that. Sometimes, he's just like you.

Poor guy, he's still here because he just has to look after his son. He told me his wife went 'upstairs' (ya know, like heaven), but his son survived and is now a rebel teenager. I often go along with him, and he tells me about every single spirit residing in Station Square while following his son. He seems to know everyone.

I have been at Knuckles and Rouge's lately. I don't know why, though. I just scream my lungs out and cover my eyes when they both make out. Erlack, no wonder no one ever visits them. And yeah, I saw that awkward moment when Tails started cursing everything. Man, I didn't realize when he had grown from that innocent boy to the young man he's now. Sometimes I wish I had been there to tell him to chill off and to pass me another of his spicy chili dogs.

Silver, I've seen what you've been feeling for Amy lately. So sorry for saying this, but she won't realize you like her anytime soon. I'm just being realistic; the girl is still fond of me. Like you said, she stills remembers everything 'bout the hedgehog here.

Then you could do something for her. Cut an orchid from Tails' backyard garden. Pick it from the ones that are yellow and fuchsia. She LOVES them. And don't worry, Tails won't mind. I always did that, anyway.

Still thinking those boots are girly,

Sonic


End file.
